Rise of Kronos (about to be rewritten and replacedsee notification)
by TheSilverboar
Summary: What if Lily Potter was not entirely a muggleborn but the descendent of a line that had been turned to muggles centuries ago until it mostly wore of with her but fully ended with Harry's birth. Hard to make a good summary for this so please just read it. Harry/Multi, sneaky/cunning Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of Kronos

Chapter one

-General P.O.V-

-Diagon Alley-

The shopkeepers of Diagon Alley woke up expecting nothing different on this day to occur than any other but that is where they were wrong. Just as the last person flipped their signs to open a person appeared in the alley not by apparition, or portkey, or any other travel that they knew he simply appeared where a moment before there had been empty space. The person was a child, no older than eleven but he seemed to reek of power even with his relaxed attitude that he showed. The most disconcerting thing about him though were his eyes which glowed a deep, pure, gold that seemed to glow.

-Harry-

Looking around as he appeared in the alley Harry removed the illusion from his eyes and began walking towards the marble building that he guessed was the bank Gringotts. As he walked he grinned in remembrance of how he gained his power.

-Flashback-

He was running from his cousin and his gang and he knew he was running out of space between them and the fence. He was hoping the weird things that happened around him at times would save him for once instead of causing him trouble. Then, suddenly, the screams of "Get him!" stopped behind him, in fact all sound stopped. Slowly he stopped running and turned around, wary because he knew Dudley and his gang wouldn't stop the chase unless they got him or chose a new victim.

Amazed he looked around and saw that Dudley and his friends were frozen mid-stride, turning he saw a football stopped in its flight and a bird paused in a dive and there were threads of light in the sky. It was then he realized that time itself had stopped around him, smirking he looked back towards his cousin and moved towards him. Taking his time he picked up the bullies as they were suddenly weightless and positioned them just right as he lined them up and checked that his plan was perfect. Getting to the opposite side of his cousin to have room to run he finally stopped.

Closing his eyes he concentrated and everyone unfroze allowing his plan to play out. Dudley and his gang where giving each other wedgies and crying out in pain as everyone else assembled laughed. Watching the events unfold he snickered because what he didn't count on was the group of bullies starting to fight amongst themselves. Shaking his head he walked away and headed back inside for class. On the way there he stopped in the bathroom and gasped at his reflection, his eyes had turned to gold! Panicking he wished with all his might that everyone else would see them like they normally were and to his relief his eyes slowly turned back to green but he could tell that it was just an illusion. He got home later that day to find out Dudley was suspended from school for two weeks and immediately after walking through the door his Uncle got into his face "You did this!" he shouted making spit fly.

He wasn't surprised that he was being blamed so he had taken the time to think up an excuse, "I saw it but I had nothing to do with it. I figured it was a contest between them to see who could give the best wedgie and it looked like Dudley was winning when I left for class.".

So it would continue over the years Harry would stop time to avoid his cousin as well as to get something to eat. If he needed more time at the library he would have it, if he needed new clothes he "liberated" some pounds from his Uncle's wallet and bought them, if he wanted to prank someone then he would set it up perfectly and be in a place where nobody could blame him.

Then one day the letters started to arrive and so he waited for the right time to get one as his Uncle rarely left him out of his sight. Finally hundreds of letters came down the fireplace at once, flooding the living room. He stopped time and quickly picked up a letter before pocketing it, ensuring it was well hidden, and restarted time.

Shrugging he left the living room as if he didn't care about the letters before going up to his new bedroom and he opened the letter. Nodding he quickly accepted what it said as he had long ago realized that what he did was not normal so he quickly wrote that he accepted and did not need a guide at the bottom of the page and with a flash of light it vanished leaving a page with his school list and the address of the entrance to the alley. So standing up he paused time and set out to the alley.

-End Flashback-

As he entered the bank he heard a deep sound like a gong resonate throughout the building that shook dust from the very rafters of the ancient structure causing panic to ensue from the other patrons of the bank. "SILENCE!" one of the tellers yelled making everything stop as suddenly as if he had used his powers, "Now that I have your attention calm down. That gong was nothing bad it was simply an alert ward tied to the vaults. Whenever a person walks into the bank and is the heir to a vault that is thought to be extinct the gong sounds and the deeper the gong the older the vault. It is usually from squibbed out lines that return as apparent muggleborns or if the last of that line left instructions for a new heir.".

At these words the patrons of the bank calmed down but still sent him curious looks as he walked over to the teller who had restored order "Do you know where I can find out which vault I now have claim to?" he asked and the teller nodded and led him towards an office towards the back of the bank.

Entering into the office he saw an old looking goblin sitting behind the desk and hundreds of different orbs on the walls each the size of a golf ball. "Griphook is this the human who activated the gong?" the old goblin asked when he saw them.

"Yes Ripfang he is." the teller said bowing low.

"Then leave." Ripfang said while waving dismissively as the teller quickly left. Turning towards him Ripfang asked "Do you know what you are to do?".

"No sir I do not." he said calmly "Although I would wager to guess that it has something to do with the orbs on the walls".

"You would be right in that assumption," Ripfang said nodding "there is one orb for each vault in Gringotts and they are tied to a crystal I possess. You will place your hands on the crystal and it will take a small amount of blood and all of the vaults that you have any claim to even if you cannot yet access them will glow in their respective orbs." as he said this he pulled a large, clear, egg-shaped crystal and placed it on the desk.

Walking forward he placed his hands on either side of the crystal and felt a prick in each of his fingers as the blood was taken turning the crystal red for a moment before it drained away and he saw five spheres light up. Turning towards the goblin he asked "So which vaults are those?".

Looking on in surprise Ripfang said "Well three of the vaults we already knew about which were your trust vault, your parent's personal vault, and the Potter Family vault." he pointed at the orbs marked 23, 572, and 687 with a long finger before continuing "And I somewhat expected another one which was the personal vault of Lord Slytherin as you killed his last heir Lord Voldemort." at these words he pointed at vault 6 and he mentally made note to ask about Voldemort later before he paid attention to Ripfang as he mentioned the last vault "But the last one was a complete surprise. You see the last vault is the first vault ever made in Gringotts, the vault of Merlin Emrys himself." he pointed his finger at the very first glowing sphere.

**(AN: Thought of ending it here but I'm not that mean, usually, and it was too short so you get more story)**

His jaw dropped in shock "You mean like King Arthur's Merlin?! The legend Merlin?!" he yelled.

"Yes, yes that Merlin." Ripfang said waving it off "Now you can at this point access the vaults 1,6, 572, and 687 and you will have access to vault 23 when you turn seventeen as your family's law stipulates. So which vault would you like to visit first?".

"I would like to go to my parent's personal vault first sir." he said still in shock.

"Vault 572 it is then," he said before turning to the door "Griphook come lead the young Lord to vault 572 while I get his Lordship rings." and quickly the teller from before ran in and showed him to a cart that took him down to the appropriate vault. Inside he found some gold but mainly items like journals, notes, and trunks. Quickly he finds an empty trunk and puts as many journals in it as possible before tapping a rune on the lock that would shrink it according to a note on the trunk's lid and he quickly pocketed the shrunk and weightless trunk. Following this he went down to the Emrys vault where he got a bag full of gold and another trunk full of journals before he went back up to Ripfang's office.

"Ah Lord Emrys." Ripfang grinned as he slid two boxes across the desk towards him, "I have here your Lord Slytherin and Lord Emrys rings.".

Picking up the first box he found a ring made of pure gold with a large ruby that had the Emrys seal upon it and he placed it on his right ring finger. Picking up the second he found a ring made of pure silver with an emerald with the Slytherin crest and he slipped it on his left ring finger **(AN: and no it is NOT a wedding ring I just want it to be symbolic which will be explained later)**.

Nodding to Ripfang he walked out of Gringotts to see if there was anything he wanted to buy before he went to Emrys Manor which Griphook explained his Lordship ring would take him to. Suddenly as he passed by the entrance to a dark alley he paused as he felt a force pulling him towards the alley. Suddenly he felt his feet moving, taking him towards the alley, as he was about to enter he heard a man in a red robe say to him "Sorry kid but you can't enter here without a parent or until you're an adult." but his body paid no heed and kept walking. "Didn't you hear me kid? Leave." and the man tried to grab his shoulder only to rip his hand back with a yell "Damn it, the kid's having a familiar bond. Dawlish go get Fudge, Bones, and Scrimgeour. Let them know a minor is having a familiar bond take him to Knockturn Alley." and he heard the man start to run after him as he had never stopped.

After a few minutes of walking he walked up to a building and tried to open the door but it was locked so my magic flared violently and the door shattered making the ship-owner run over "What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded of the red robbed man behind him.

"The kid is having a familiar bond so there isn't anything I can do." the man said resignedly.

My body paid them no head as it walked over to a seeming stone wall before my arm pushed it down and revealed a hidden passage downward. Behind him he heard the shop-owner begin to shout something before the voice that belonged to the red-robbed man shouted out "Stupefy!" and a burst of red light illuminated the passage.

After a minute of walking he found himself at the bottom of the passage in a room with several cages with filthy animals in it that cowered when he arrived. He ignored all of this as he walked to the last cage where a black cat with golden eyes watched him with wonder and as he removed the door with his reacting magic the cat leaped out and into his arms purring as they were enveloped in a golden glow.

As the glow died down and he regained control of his body he heard the red robbed man walk down and curse. "How could he treat any creature like this?!" he yelled making the cat in his arms cower in fear.

"Calm down you're scaring her!" I snapped back scratching the cat behind her ears to calm her down making her purr.

"That's a panthral!" the man gasped out in shock and when he raised an eyebrow the man said "They have three forms and are considered very dangerous if they aren't bonded to someone. The forms are the small form like yours is in now, the war form which is that of a very large panther, and then the human form where they are mostly human only with a cat's tail, cat's eyes, and cat ears poking through their hair.".

Nodding at the man he walked back up to the main shop where he found the unconscious shop-owner, the other red robbed man he saw at the entrance to the alley, a stern looking woman with a monocle, a scarred man who looked like a lion, a man with a lime-green bowler hat, and a short woman who looked like a toad. "Where is Shacklebolt boy?!" the red robbed man demanded at him.

"The other guy in red?" he asked him getting a nod, "He's downstairs checking that all of the animals are alright.".

"What do you mean?" the woman with the monocle asked.

"All the animals were in filthy cages and darkness with little food and water." he told her making her scowl.

"What are you doing with that dangerous creature?!" the toad woman demanded pointing at his new panthral, "It is a filthy half-breed!" and she reached for her only to rear back when she got scratched.

"What is wrong with you, you fool?!" the monocle woman demanded "You know that he familiar bonded with it?".

"It's still a half-breed." the toad woman grumbled glaring at him.

"Who are you boy?" the man with the bowler hat asked.

"Lord Emrys-Slytherin sir." he said calmly while on the inside he laughed at their expressions.

"HE LIES!" the toad woman yelled "DAWLISH ARREST HIM!".

When the red robbed man walked toward him threateningly his panthral leaped down from his arms and transformed into a panther the size of a lion and roared while he simply flashed his Lordship rings making the blanch. "Now if you are done threating me I am leaving," he growled before yelling "EMRYS MANOR!" and vanishing from the shop.

**AN: I got the idea for the panthral from the creation of the 'Tigran' by the author 'The Dark Dragen'.**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTIFICATION DO NOT IGNORE!

To all those who have read this story I thank you but I realized recently that I caused some problems with how I wanted the plot and story to unfold and characters to develop so this will soon be rewritten and replaced. When I get back to this story on the updating cycle (which can be found on my profile) I will put the new chapter up as a new story and leave this version up for a week before removing it so those who like this one have a chance to find the new one. I'm sorry if this causes any inconvenience but I really want my story to go a certain way and didn't realize that I had made that harder on myself (don't ya just hate it when that happens) so thank you for reading and see you soon.


End file.
